Damn this voodoo 2
by doggydeath
Summary: A sequel to the first! Waking up at Camp Crystal lake, Ashley finds herself with only Jason as company. What happened to her world? Can she get back? She's not sure but she's determined to gather her friends together, get some autographs, survive her favorite characters and somehow get them home safe. Now, where in the hell did she put that map?


**Heyyo!**

**It's Doggy! Thanks for following up on the sequel. I'll try not to disappoint so please, review me! **

**Also, switching P.O.V. so it's easier to keep track of.  
REVIEW!**

I didn't remember it being so sour smelling in my room. At least, not like this. This smelled like icky lake monster crossed with some old lady's underwear. I grimaced. No, Grandma smelt better than this! My eyes cracked open, throat parched and eyes itchy as I tried to discover my location. Old rotten boards, holed sheets covering dirty windows. A creaky door that ached to be oiled, you could just _tell_. I frowned, unsure what to do now that I'd realized I had no idea where I was.

"Mandy?"I croaked as I searched my surroundings, hesitantly lifting my head to try and spot my sibling. When I saw nothing, my stomach dropped. "Mandy?"

The floor creaked just at the edge of my bed. Alarmed I turned to stare down at the man, clad in hockey mask and rotten clothes, who stood silent at my bed. I screamed, he flinched. That is, until my stupid muddled brain caught up with whatever the hell was going on. My scream quit and I gaped at him, shocked and trying to catch up while he shifted from foot to foot.

"Jason?"

He whistled lowly in response, his head tilting as he hesitantly stepped around the bed and came to my side. I looked up at him, he peered way down at me and for a moment I felt relieved. At least I was somewhat safe. I glanced around again, before looking up at him. He shook his head, knowing what I'd ask before I even tried. Seeing it, I felt my chest clench.

"She's dead?"

He blinked before shaking his head quickly. I sighed with relief. I frowned a little however, trying now to understand what he was talking about. Noticing my face, Jason sat on the edge and shook his head again, tapping just below my eye then at himself. I didn't really understand it of course, and I think he figured that out but he remained patient and simply repeated the action again.

"You couldn't see her?" He nodded then motioned a circle above his head then under my eye again. "You looked around but didn't see her."

He grunted, nodding again though this time his shoulders slumped. I sighed, fighting down the screech of fury that tried to come from my throat. Whoever those two were, the ones who'd sent us through freakin' dimensions? Yeah they were going to get an ass kicking. I growled darkly at the thought as I reached over and rubbed the side of Jason's head. He whined a bit, huffing in defeat as he slumped against me. I didn't notice much, shifting my hold to rub his back instead.

"So, it's just us so far?" I asked slowly. "Nobody else?"

A grunt confirmed my guess.

"Alright then. We'll just have to figure this out." I frowned as I forced my legs over the edge of the bed. He sat and watched, keeping a hand on my back as I groaned in stiff limb syndrom. "First off, I'm gonna guess we're at your place. Did I land here on my own, or did you find me here?"

He pointed at me.

"I fell here on my own?" A nod. "Okay. Have you gotten any word from anybody? Like... Freddy in a dream or something?"

A shake of the head.

"Right. Of course not." I sighed as I rubbed my nose and gave a sharp snort in irritation. "Maybe... maybe if we look around a bit. I was found here, in camp Blood. The closest theoretical place to look would be... Springswood right? Where Freddy was or... is I guess. Maybe Tashi will be there."

Jason whistled as he too got to his feet, giving his body a heavy shake and grunting a bit as he made odd growling noises. For a second, I wondered what he was trying to say but apparently my efforts were worthless. Grabbing me firmly by the hips he threw me over his shoulder, giving me a good view of his rotten back and went out the door faster then I could holler 'Tootsie Roll'. I wasn't really sure where we were going of course but hey, so long as he did that was all that mattered.

As I bounced on his back I wondered again about Mandy, and if she was alright. She was probably with JigSaw, at least I kind of hoped so. Maybe the other Amanda wouldn't be there, that would be nice... I grumbled. With our luck, she wouldn't be. Why couldn't life just be simple? We all just wanted a quiet house! Not some craptastic adventure that may as well be written on fanfiction by a cookie addict. This was dumb! I growled a bit in irritation. Honestly though, if somebody did write a book as bad as this then they deserved a good pitchfork in the ass. Nobody should suffer as much as we do. Anyway, who would read it?!

My thoughts were jarred when Jason came to an abrupt halt. Startled I glanced back only to find myself being placed on the ground before a rather new looking jeep. I blinked at it, he opened the door for me. I frowned at him, he walked around and placed himself in the driver seat. Then I, being me, decided the zombie was probably a better driver then I was so I sat in the passenger seat and did my seatbelt while he somehow or another got it to start with a small knife. I didn't even ask.

"Say, Jason?" He glanced at me as he shifted it into reverse and whistled. "Have you ever driven before?"

He didn't move for a moment, his whole body stilling as he paused. Then slowly and soundlessly he straightened in his seat, grunted a 'no' and promptly hit the gas like a stomping board. If I wasn't believing his answer before, I sure as crap did now. So let me tell anybody who'd even think of letting a zombie drive.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

**Short chapter but enough to get it started. :D**

**Wish me luck, and if you guys don't like the new style let me know and if enough complain I'll switch back to the other way. :{D**

**Guarding the cookies will never work!**

**Master Cookiethief**

**Doggy D. Cookiethief**


End file.
